


In Need of Help

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Closet Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Happy Sex, Holding Hands, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Love, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My proudest work, Porn with some plot, Post-Coital Bathing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla as all hell, now with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Unable to find sleep, Kiragi is visited by Selkie, who shares the same problem... and another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut of these two because there isn’t enough fanwork of them together and I **live** for this ship. It’s my OTP.
> 
> To that one person (who has long since deleted their account) who had told me to [write. another] on my first smut way back in 2016, if you happen to be reading this, here’s to you buddy. I’m quite happy with how this story turned out. What can I say? I’m a sucker for happy, lovey-dovey vanilla sex.
> 
> This story had been in my backlog for quite some time now. I finally started progress on it on June 9. Overall, I’m very happy with how it turned out. It’s definitely an improvement over my first smut (that I’m still embarrassed about).
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy what is undoubtedly my proudest and finest work! Comments are always appreciated.

It’s dead in the middle of the night. Kiragi twists and turns in his bed. No matter how much he tries to relax, sleep evades him. It baffles him to no end— the night is quiet, his day has been relatively uneventful, and yet for all its trouble he simply cannot find it in himself to rest. It’s as if the gods themselves have decided that it be so. For the umpteenth time he sighs and flips his pillow. After much more prolonged struggling, the archer finally finds a position comfortable enough and feels himself slowly drifting off to much needed sleep...

...Only for a soft, tentative knocking at his door to snap him back awake. What could possibly be so important as to disturb him at a time like this? Grumbling to his feet and making his way to the door, Kiragi slides it open to face the one who decided to wake him up.

It’s Selkie. The kitsune is clad in but a simple nightgown, her tail - usually raised high and swaying with energy - is laying low just barely above the floor. Despite the near complete darkness, he can see her face quite well, how she stares back with weary half lidded eyes— a far cry from her usual upbeat and carefree self. “Hey Kiragi... hope I’m not bothering you at a time like this,” she says, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Kiragi furrows his brow in a mix of curiosity and ever so slight irritation. “Selkie..? What are you doing here?” he whispers. They were close friends - very close ones at that - but that didn’t explain nor excuse why she would bother him so late in the night.

The kitsune starts fidgeting with her tail and shyly looks away. “Um... I couldn’t get some sleep, and I was just wondering if I could...” She blushes ever so slightly. “...sleep with you?”

“What?” Kiragi blurts out. Seconds later his eyes widen as he tenses up and his cheeks redden. “You mean-”

“N-no! Not like that!” she stammers, frantically shaking her head and hands in a ‘no no no’ manner, face flushed a deep red from embarrassment at the misunderstanding. “I meant sharing the same bed!”

“Oh.” Kiragi looks away for a moment, embarrassed for thinking she meant something more... _intimate_. Still, it’s only sharing a bed, and he could use a little company, where’s the hurt in that?

“Well, I don’t see why not, it might be a little cramped though.” He scratches the back of his head moments before stepping to the side and ushering her in.

“Thanks.” The kitsune gives him a heartfelt smile, and the boy feels his heart throb madly in his chest in response.

They lay in his bed together. it’s more spacious than he would've thought, albeit if still a little cramped. The archer can feel her body heat pressing snuggly against him. Laying so close to her like this, he can see her every details, her bright yellow eyes, the dark brown lock of hair she inherited from her mother, - just like he inherited Oboro’s deep blue - and her pointy fox ears.

To put it quite simply, she looks beautiful.

“Well, good night,” he says, finding himself staring deep into her eyes.

“Good night,” she answers back with a warm smile. Again, his heart pulses.

With the girl so close at his side, sleep finds him so much more easily than ever before, and before he knows it, he’s fast asleep.

* * *

Kiragi stirs awake once more further into the night, Selkie seems to be stirring the bed ever so slightly behind him. Turning over, he finds the girl squirming and whimpering, discomfort and anxiety across her face, as if she’s struggling with something. It fills him with worry.

“Selkie?”

Her eyes jut open as she flinches away from his voice. “H-how long have you been awake?” she asks nervously. Kiragi tilts his head. “I’ve just woken up, is there a problem?”

Selkie glances left and right then gives a minute nod. “Y-yeah, there is...” she murmurs.

Kiragi brusquely sits up, not knowing why. “What is it? Should I get help?” he asks faster than he would’ve thought.

Shaking her head, Selkie guides him back down, her touch unusually warm and shaking. “No, it’s not that. It’s...it’s _me_.”

“What?”

“Look, there’s a time of the year during which we kitsune... we go through this... this _thing_. Agh, what did dad call it again?” She scrunches her face in ponder.

“You’re... in heat.” Kiragi realizes.

The kitsune reddens as she nods and momentarily averts her eyes once more. “Yeah, that’s it. Kiragi, I need you to do me a really big favor.” The girl leans in closer. “Could you please ma-” Selkie abruptly cuts herself off, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Please mate with me!” She blurts out her plea, face burning with embarrassment.

It’s Kiragi’s turn to redden at the prospect: Selkie, the girl he dearly likes is asking him to mate - to have _sex_ \- with her. Sure, she’s undergoing something beyond her control, yet a part of him still feels shock at the request nonetheless. But as he lays by her side and sees her squirm and mewl in obvious discomfort, rubbing her legs together in an attempt to mitigate her need while desperately waiting for his answer, he knows he has to help her, consequences be damned.

The archer reaches out to cup the side of her face, and his eyes widen ever so slightly at the warmth of her skin and how she practically melts into his grasp with a needy moan, gripping his hand and rubbing her head against his palm.

No doubts about it anymore - he _has_ to help her.

“I’ll help you,” Kiragi says. “But shouldn’t we worry about you getting... you know?” He tilts his head both ways avoiding eye contact in obvious discomfort.

Selkie shakes her head. “You don’t need to worry about that; at the start of the month, mom had me drink this concoction, she said it’d stop that from happening,” she says as Kiragi tosses the bedsheets away and crawls over her delicate form.

_Kagero_, of course the ninja has knowledge of alchemy, brewing a contraceptive would be of no trouble for her. The archer silently thanks her, but begs Kaden to forgive him in regards to what he’s about to do.

“Good, good...” He stares deeply into her eyes from above. She looks so helpless, she needs this - _wants_ it - he does too. Their faces are practically touching now. With a hand on the underside of her chin Kiragi gently tilts her head up and dips further to press his lips against hers in a gentle, tentative kiss. Their mouths hold together for a beat as a titillating shiver then run down his spine. Kiragi parts for breath and she looks back at him with needy devotion. _“More.”_

He doesn’t need to be told twice and deepens the ones that follows, much more loving than the first ever was. He closes his eyes and slips his tongue in between her lips, running it across her teeth. The kitsune moans between his lips and kisses him back as her arms make a seal behind his neck. They’ve barely just begun yet there she is, completely surrendering to his touch, already squirming and moaning under the slightest caress like a... kitsune in heat. He’ll take care of her and make it as enjoyable as possible, he’d hate to have her - no, _their_ \- first time ruined by taking things too fast.

Kiragi lowers himself further and presses his body ever so slightly against hers, the act making her cry out in his mouth. Even through the nightgown her skin is warm to the touch and damp from sweat, she truly is in heat.

“Take it off,” she manages to utter between breaths. The archer fumbles a bit but manages to pull off her nightgown, exposing her lovely stomach and beautiful breasts for him to view. Her skin is tinted a slight red, no doubt from her heat. The girl lets out a slow, thankful breath as her naked skin is cooled by a soft breeze.

“Yours too,” she croons. He nods and sits up. The excitement has him momentarily fumble in divesting himself of his shirt and pants before he sets them aside, leaving himself in only his briefs.

For a moment he remains motionless as the true weight of the situation dawns upon him. Minutes ago they were simply kissing (something they greatly enjoyed), now they’re both half-naked, Selkie lays before him completely at his mercy. He’s here for her in her time of need, but the intimacy of it invigorates them both with passion alongside the ever-growing lust.

“Kiragi...” she utters with a breathless whisper, stretching her arms out to him with her half lidded eyes staring deep into his, silently begging for more. It’s a demand he can’t resist.

Once again he lays down upon her, cupping her head in both hands. His bare skin presses against her in a tight, warm embrace that has her whimpering in such a way it drives him wild. His lips find hers again as Selkie grinds her mound against him and moans into his mouth, hands pressing him against her..

Nudging him, the two part for breath as she starts squirming in his hold. “Kiragi,” she breathes again.

The archer listens attentively. “What is it?” he says.

“Touch me more, please...” Selkie motions to her chest. “I need it.”

Nodding, he begins making his way down from her face to her chest. Planting a small series of kisses across her neck, nibbling the skin and licking the small resulting hickeys. Hearing her delighted, half-held-in mewls under his touch as he nears her chest is music to his ears.

Kiragi reaches down to her bosom, mouth hovering over a nipple, and hears her breathing hitch in anticipation of finally having that itch scratched after so long. Still, he wants to indulge a little.

He leans back up to drag her into another kiss, cradling the back of her head while a hand then cups her breast, massaging it as he traces a finger around her areola. Not only does she let out a strangled moan, but her entire body further tenses up when he ghosts a finger against a nipple.

The pair remains as such for a short while, tongue mingling with the other’s as he rubs, presses, and pinches the pink nub, silently admiring the soft swell of her breasts and delighting in her soft mewls.

The archer pulls back, leaning down and latching onto a nipple before the kitsune can protest. With him suckling gently, tongue dragging itself around a nipple as his hand kneads and rubs the other, Selkie can only cover her mouth and half moan, half scream in bliss as she throws her head back, eyes shut. “Oh gods, oh _fuck_.”

After a few more minutes of this, Kiragi musters enough mettle to drag his hand away from her bosom and gently trails it to her groin. Raising his head, the boy resumes their previous embrace as he slips under the hem of her panties and presses against her mound. Instantly he notices just how _wet_ she is, and how she tenses up under his touch and makes a sound half between a needy sigh and a mewl, arching her back to try and push him deeper.

Realizing how badly she needs it, Kiragi redoubles in his efforts, palm running circles against her clit as he kisses her deeper, sucks on her tongue, not bothered in the slightest as fingers dig themselves into his shoulder, doing his best to get her ready for it.

But it’s only a few moments before Selkie suddenly shift her hands to his chest and pushes him off just a bit. “Kira... I can’t handle anymore foreplay, I need it now, _please_,” she whimpers. Heeding her words, Kiragi nods and helps the kitsune shimmy out of her panties. He holds onto her then rolls over, reversing their previous position.

He kisses her on impulse before her sight trails down to his briefs and she moves to divest him, finally freeing his erect cock from its uncomfortable restraints. The archer gives an appreciative sigh as the cool air hits his length, and his voice cracks as Selkie takes ahold of it and gives it a few experimental pumps, mostly to prepare him for what comes next. A few glistening beads drip from the tip onto her hand and the kitsune laps them up rather eagerly, making his cock twitch in arousal at the sight.

The girl sitting up and straddling his waist, his cock happens to press just lightly against her opening and the two both groan in unison. Selkie positions herself as to have his leaking cock directly below her, the tip just barely pushing her lips apart.

“Kiragi, I’ve... never done this before,” she admits shyly.

The young prince nods. “Yeah... me neither.” He chuckles. “Well, it looks like we’re in this together.”

Selkie giggles back and - even if it’s just for a moment - the girl she usually is resurfaces as she smiles warmly. But then her face turns shy and unsure. “One more thing...” she mumbles, avoiding direct eye contact as she turns her head elsewhere.

“What is it?”

Selkie stares deep into his eyes. “Do you love me?” she asks softly, her voice so quiet he barely hears it.

Silence.

The kitsune winces and avoids his gaze. “S-sorry, that was a dumb thing to... ask? Kiragi?” The girl trails off as the archer leans forward and tenderly cups her cheek with a hand, caressing it just a bit as he supports himself with the other.

Without warning Kiragi then pulls her down, the girl’s yelp quickly muffled by the crashing of his lips against hers. Eyes once widened from shock slowly close as Selkie calms down and eases into the hold. For what couldn’t have been more than two minutes the pair stays in an amorous embrace, tongue exploring every region of the other’s mouth in alternation, only briefly (and reluctantly) separated by the need to breathe.

When they finally do part, both pant for much needed air. Kiragi cradles her head as the fox spirit stares on in befuddled awe. “Does that answer your question?” he answers. ”I love you, Selkie. Of course I do. I’ve had a thing for you ever since the day we first met.” He confesses with a heartfelt smile.

The girl reciprocates the gesture, tears of joy falling down her cheeks as she leans down for another snog. “And I love you too,” she says as Kiragi wipes away her tears.

Selkie sits up again and moves back to his crotch, lining him up to her. She rests both hands on his chest and Kiragi mirrors the act, resting his on her hips. Then she reaches out to him. “Hold my hand,” she whispers.

“Of course.” His hand moves to intertwine with hers, and his stomach does a flip from such a simple act, cheeks dusting.

Selkie sucks in a deep breath. “Well, here goes...” she whispers before slowly lowering herself onto him. There is some resistance at first, but the girl presses on.

Kiragi almost stops her when she winces in apparent pain but Selkie waves him off, telling him everything is alright. Once her discomfort fades, both relax and moan in unison as Selkie resumes easing him in inch by inch until he is fully sheathed inside, her groin pressing neatly against his. Barring the first few inches, Selkie has no further trouble in taking the rest of him in, the foreplay mixed with her heat being more than enough to render her sufficiently wet.

“Ahh...” Arching her back, the girl closes her eyes and lets out a long, drawn out sigh. Her grip on Kiragi’s hand tightens, and Selkie leans her head back and drawls a moan. “So big... oh, oo_ohh fffffuck_, that’s good,” she breathes. Her gaze then returns to him. “Does it feel good for you too?”

“Yeah, it feels amazing.” Kiragi can’t lie; it feels good, _really_ good. She’s tight, her walls press snugly against his length in a way that makes it nearly impossible not to cum right here and now.

The girl goes to move her hips, but Kiragi raises his hand in protest and she pauses. “Give me a moment, I need to get used to this. Otherwise, I’m not going to last,” he admits bashfully. Selkie only nods in response. “I... could also use that. Yeah, let’s keep it slow for tonight.”

The pair stays in relative silence (barring the occasional moan) while they grow acclimated to their current position. Her supple and toned body is on display over his, and he drinks in the sight. Her face is flushed just like his and the ghost of a smile is present on her lips. Kiragi smiles, and she leans in to kiss him.

Once the archer feels confident enough, he nods and flexes his grip. “Alright, you can go now.”

Upon hearing those words Selkie moves back and eagerly begins to roll her hips, moving herself along the shaft in a leisurely pace while her tail twitches in delight.

“Oh, fuck...” the girl whispers, each breaths shaky from pleasure. The pair maintains eye contact all the while, gaze firm onto their lover.

Kiragi doesn’t know when, but at one point he starts to grind back against her movement, drawing out more of those sweet sounds out of her. “O-ooh yesss..! Keep doing that, it feels go-!” Her raspy voice chokes into a moan as the archer hits that spot that makes her squirm in bliss. Selkie bites her lower lip and just barely suppresses the urge to yelp out. “More,” is all she drawls. Unable to refuse, Kiragi puts just a little more force in his thrusts and focuses on grazing it again.

Selkie raises the hand from his chest and Kiragi feels his heart grow warmer as he holds it as well, their fingers interlocked. Quiet mewls mixed alongside breathless gasps fill the room in ever growing numbers.

“I love you, I love you, I love you...” Selkie mewls over and over again, lost to pleasure with her eyes firmly settled on his, rolling her hips at an ever growing yet not still quick pace. Beneath her Kiragi watches her slender frame with silent glee as he squirms and presses back against her force, determined to help her find release whilst also straining against his own encroaching one, determined not to finish before her. “Gods, I love you,” he breathes, unable to hide the smile at his lips.

The warmth of her skin against his, fingers threaded in together, devotion in their eyes, it all makes for something so positively wonderful that both lose themselves in it. Lose the notion of time, lose awareness of anything that isn’t the other, save for the growing pressure in the two of them.

Her movements grow frantic, more unbidden as her peak comes nearer. “Kira, I’m close,” she breathes out. “I can feel mine too,” he strains, thrusting in tune with her.

Her grip on his hands loosens. “Hold me tight, I want to feel you.” 

Without warning, Kiragi suddenly jerks his hips with enough force to push her forward onto him, sending her careening down with a half surprised, half delighted yelp. He deftly catches her and wraps both arms around her back, pressing her body against his in a warm embrace. Their faces mere inches apart, they lean in and kiss feverishly as Selkie locks an arm behind his head, the other behind his back as she rolls her hips faster and faster, the boy thrusting in kind.

“I, I’m-!” The words catch in her throat as Selkie reaches her peak and moans into his mouth as a blissful shiver wracks her entire body. The girl twitches delightfully in his grasp as her itch is sated. Her grip tightens, and he feels her contract around his shaft - the newfound sensation nearly driving him over the edge.

The high gradually fades off, and Selkie’s hold loosens as she relaxes and slumps once more into his grasp. Kiragi pulls out, his slick cock pressing against her stomach. Selkie breathes quietly with her head resting on his shoulder as she recovers from her orgasm.

The girl buries herself deeper into his collarbone. “Mmm... thank you so much...” she croons lovingly.

“Do you feel better?” he asks, running a hand down her back.

“I don’t think ‘better’ is anywhere near close to putting it into words,” Selkie hums, moving back a tad to speak face-to-face. “I could barely think about anything else other than mating, nothing but finding a mate and doing... that.”

Kiragi frowns curiously. “A mate?”

Selkie’s cheeks dust a faint pink as her gaze drifts elsewhere. “Y-yeah, after we kitsune are done doing that, we mate for life, I hope you don’t mind that...”

Kiragi chuckles, realizing what she meant when she had said _“Please mate with me!”_ and shakes his head. “No, of course not! I’d love spending my life with you!” His hand moves to scratch behind her ears and the girl progressively melts under his touch, leaning down and closing her eyes.

“Oh yeah, a bit more to the left... oh- oo_ooohhh..._” Her voice grows dark and fades off into a groan as she rests her head against his naked chest and snuggles up, purring softly and approvingly as her tail begins to sway. As the content girl hums under his touch, Kiragi runs a delicate hand through her soft hair, careful not to ruffle it.

“One more thing,” she says.

“Hmm?” He pauses.

Selkie looks up without moving her head much and gazes deeply into his eyes. “If it- no, _when_ it does act up again, you’ll be there to help me, right?”

Kiragi nods. “Of course, I’m your mate, remember? I’ll always be there for you, no matter what. Hopefully one day, I can officially make you my wife!” He leans in and places a kiss to her forehead.

Selkie blushes furiously at his words, but smiles and lowers her head again, rubbing it gently against his chest. “I’m so glad you think the same, ever since my heat kicked in I was debating whether or not to see you.”

“Since it started? When was that?”

“About a week or so,” she answers, “I could keep it under control the first few days, but, every time I saw or thought about you, even if just for a moment, it flared up real bad and I had to... defuse.”

“So that’s why you were avoiding me all this week.” Kiragi realizes. “I thought I’d done something that hurt you.”

Selkie shakes her head. “You didn’t, when I fled from you when we met in the hallways a day ago, It wasn’t because I’d forgotten anything. If I’d stayed just a moment longer, I’d have lost all control and forced myself on you. That... wouldn’t have been good.”

Kiragi pictures Selkie - driven mad by the primal instinct to breed - back in that hallway forcefully holding him down and having her way with him, looking down upon him with unrestrained lust as she bounces on his cock gleefully, and shudders at the image.

“Let’s make sure that never happens,” he says quickly, a bit too uncomfortable from the thought. “Anyway, you were saying?”

Selkie nods. “Right, by the end of the week I couldn’t think straight anymore and, well... that’s when I came here. It took me everything I had to play innocent instead of pinning you against the wall and fucking you there and then,” she confesses. “I spent the whole day debating whether or not to do it, I was so scared you wouldn’t feel the same way, that you’d reject me...” She shrinks away thinking back of the possibility, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

The boy wipes them away, tightening his embrace and holding her closer. “I’d never do that, you mean too much to me. If I’d known earlier I’d have acted as fast as I could.”

With a relieved smile, Selkie returns the hug and the two happily cuddle together some more for a while.

"...Hey Selkie?"

"Hmm?"

"When we did it, I... didn't come."

“Oh, so that’s why it felt warm down there...”

“Yeah, if you could just... move a bit,”

Selkie sits up and his still erect cock springs into view. The young prince reaches down as to stroke himself but Selkie stays his hand. “No, I can take care of it,” she says while lining him up back to her sex.

Kiragi looks on slightly puzzled. “But didn’t you already come?” He asks.

She nods. “It’s not completely gone— I can go a little more. And besides...” The girl leans in closer. “I want you to do it inside me,” she murmurs hotly into his ear.

Kiragi looks at her with surprise, then a smile crosses his face and he places a hand behind her head and pulls her into another kiss.

The girl settles down on top of him, her chest neatly pressing against his own, then looks back for a moment making sure he’s lined up. “Ready when you are,” she says after draping her arms around his neck. He rests an arm to the base of her tail and the other around her back.

Without further ado, Kiragi pushes forward and into her once again. He lets out a soft breath as the still new feeling of her silken walls clamping around his shaft overtakes him, whilst she sucks in a breath through clenched teeth and closes her eyes.

Once fully sheathed, the pair begins kissing anew as they settle into a quiet rhythm, separating only to suck in a breath or moan a declaration of love. The boy thrusts into her as she rolls her hip against his force. Remembering their first time, Kiragi shifts his grip and thrusts at a slightly different angle, Selkie moaning more eagerly into his mouth as he grazes her sensitive spot with every movements.

Kiragi soon finds himself reaching his peak, his hold on her growing tighter. “I, I’m going to come,” he strains.

“Aah, me too. Let’s do it together, okay?” she mewls softly in return.

They share a final kiss before coming. Both moan openly into the other’s mouth before breaking off and releasing a few sighing moans as it overtakes them. Kiragi feels himself shooting several strands of rope inside her as she quakes and tightens blissfully under his grip.

Spent and drained, sated and exhausted, the pair loosens and remains in the other’s hold, both thoroughly exhausted by the experience. Maybe they were still winded from their first, or maybe it was from coming at the same time, neither truly bother to dwell on it. Instead, the pair opts to just lie together, perfectly content to bask in the afterglow.

After some time, Selkie breaks the silence. “I love you, so much,” she croons contently, nestling into his neck.

“And I love you too,” Kiragi answers. He takes a towel from a nearby drawer and uses it to clean themselves up.

“So, bath?” he suggests.

The kitsune nods in agreement. “Yes, please.”

They dress up hastily as to not waste time and quietly head towards the baths. At this hour, it’s a guarantee nobody is using it.

* * *

Inside the bath house, the pair relaxes and lets the warm water soak away any remaining insecurities, leaving them sitting side by side leaning on the other. The first few minutes are spent simply getting accustomed to the heat.

Both are far too oversensitive for anymore orgasms at this point, not that it prevents them from a few gropes here and there— being alone in the dead of night gives them plenty of time to become familiar and intimate with the other’s body. Selkie often finds her hands trailing downwards to give his length a few curious pumps, and Kiragi finds newfound interest in her tight, perky ass. Supple yet still toned— no doubt stemming from her boundless energy. Many times would he give it a firm squeeze or delve deeper and prod her slit in a tease of what the future holds.

Instead, the pair takes turn washing one another, running a soaped up piece of cloth across the other’s skin and rinsing it off alongside shampooing their hair. Washing her tail is by far the most time consuming process - partially due to its unusual sensitivity - but the duo manage. Kiragi wonders how much shampoo they used just for her tail. Probably more than what was needed.

Then again, it’s not like they hurried while washing the rest of their body— more often then not they found themselves embracing one another, kissing like they were back in bed, guaranteed to make love again were it not for their exhaustion.

When finished, the pair dries off in relative silence then dresses back in their respective clothes. Kiragi puts his shirt on then gives her a hand. “Come on, let’s get back to bed.”

“Carry me?” she suggests, sticking her arms out with a pleading smile. Kiragi softly shakes his head and chuckles. “Of course.” He strings an arm behind her back, the other under her legs and hoists her up. She tucks her head in neatly between his chin and neck and gives an exaggerated sigh. “My hero,” she says jokingly before they nuzzle one another. “Back to bed we go.” Kiragi smiles and heads off back to his room.

Kiragi’s not sure when, but at one point she dozes off in his arms, her breathing soft. It’s a sight he finds intensely endearing, and he leans in to steal a brief kiss.

Truth is, he wanders around half lost with the sleeping girl cradled in his arm until he finds the door that should be the one to his room - they all look the same. With a bit of difficulty he manages to slide it open and step inside - careful not to bump her head like he almost did before.

He closes it behind himself and, after a quick glance around, realizes that while it isn’t the right room, it’s not the wrong one either; instead of bringing them to his room, he brought them to hers instead. _“Close enough,”_ he thinks to himself.

He delicately lays her onto the bed and crawls to her side, he then tosses the sheets over them and wraps an arm around her back. “Good night,” he whispers and places a kiss to her forehead. The girl subconsciously shifts closer to his touch and he holds her closer in return. Sleep quickly finds him, and Kiragi joins her in slumber.

* * *

Felicia wanders from room to room, cleaning them up (if you could call it that) as she went. She’s noticed one or two oddities, the young Hoshidan prince’s room was in a small state of disorder, and the mattress was damp with sweat. She wonders where he could be - while still young, he still has his duties to uphold.

After a relatively short search, Felicia finds him sharing the same bed as the wild girl Selkie, both locked together in a firm - and oh-so-obvious - intimate embrace. For a moment, she considers waking the pair but ultimately chooses not to, instead leaving them to their own devices - but not before placing his neatly folded clothes nearby. She’ll come up with an excuse to get some weight off their backs.

Later, the archer stirs awake. The sight that greets him is not too familiar, but a welcome one nonetheless: Selkie, sleeping peacefully in his hold. Kiragi smiles and plants a featherlight, chaste kiss to her forehead then snoozes off. Unbeknownst to him, she smiles softly and buries herself deeper in his clutch. As much as she loves to get up early and play all day long every single day of the week, she wants to do nothing more other than to lie with her mate and rejoice in his presence, reassured that everything will be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, this was a **lot** of fun to write. As much as I have fun writing rougher sex like in my previous works, sometimes you just gotta go back to the classic ‘emotional first time after love confession’ sex. I have plans for further chapters (maybe one or two) but don’t expect them anytime soon, I intend to focus on some other stories first.
> 
> Illustration by [Leud](https://leuddegrace.newgrounds.com/), commissioned by me and used with his permission.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism, found any spelling mistakes, have suggestions to make some sentences flow better, or simply want to tell me what you thought of it, please let me know in the comments! I read each of them and it makes my day. 
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading my work, I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! If you did, please leave kudos and tell me in the comments, it means a _lot_ to me and nothing motivates me more than seeing what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology for the long wait, people, wanted to write other stuff + writer’s block and life getting in the way as usual. Chapter 1 now has an illustration, which I commissioned from [Leud](https://leuddegrace.newgrounds.com/). With that out of the way, enjoy!

As tempting as sleeping away the entire morning is, one can’t run on an empty stomach, and when he can’t tolerate the growling pit in his stomach any longer, it is begrudgingly so that Kiragi stretches himself awake, grunting at the exertion.

Tucked away in his chest, the kitsune stirs awake and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

Their gazes meet, and he find himself smiling on reflex, the memories of last night’s lovemaking in the back of his mind.

“Morning,” Kiragi says.

“Morning,” she answers.

Kiragi makes to sit up, but Selkie clings to him. “Just a few more minutes?” she asks.

Letting out a soft breath, he raises a hand and pats her head. “As much as I’d love to, I’m starving. Aren’t you?”

At that, she pauses for a moment then nods. “Yeah, me too.”

She shifts her weight off of him, letting him sit up before she speaks again.

"Oh, I got something for you! Close your eyes." Selkie leans forward.

Expecting a kiss, Kiragi does so, only to flinch at a sudden sharp pain in his neck. “Ow! What was that for?” he winces, rubbing the spot she bit.

Selkie simply grins. “I marked you, what else? Last night was so good I completely forgot to do it.”

"Marking... me?" 

"Yup! it's what we kitsune do to our mate to show they're taken!"

Mate, Kiragi blushes as he looks away, he’s already embraced that role, but hasn’t completely left the embarrassed phase.

“What, you... don’t like it?”

Seeing her confusion, Kiragi raises a hand and shakes his head. “It’s not that I mind. It’s just, couldn’t you have picked a less visible spot?”

At that, she pouts. “Oh, don’t act so bad, I can barely see it!”

“And if somebody notices?”

Their back-and-forth goes on for a while until Selkie grows bored of his worry and pulls him into a much needed kiss.

And just like that, his worry and faint irritation melts away in a second, and he has to stop himself from pulling her closer, just barely reining in the urge to pin her down and jump her bones here and now.

Their lips part, and Selkie gives him a coy smile. “Better?”

“Y-yeah, better.” he says.

With that out of the way, both get up from her bed, Selkie suiting up in her usual kimono as Kiragi reaches for his clothes, neatly folded next to hers.

Taking them, he blinks in mild bemusement. Strange, he doesn’t remember bringing them along with him last night. 

A few seconds pass before Kiragi feels himself growing red in the face once again as it sinks in - one of the servants know- earning a hearty laugh from Selkie.

The two dress up, one blushing, one giggling.

Sliding the door open, Selkie takes his hand and lightly pulls at it. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

“I’m right behind you,” Kiragi says.

With a mischievous smirk, she burst into a sprint. “Last one to the mess hall is a dum-dum!”

“Oh, you’re on!” Kiragi laughs, matching her speed.

* * *

“Hah... haaah. Of course we tied again...” Selkie pants, catching her breath.

Kiragi chuckles through his exhaustion. “I figured... as much.” 

The two are back to their usual self once they enter the mess hall, finding it brimming with life, delicious dishes just waiting to be devoured on display.

Each taking their preferred food, the two sit at the nearest table, its sole inhabitant Velouria, digging into a piece of chicken. The wolfskin spares them a glance and acknowledges them with a hum and a nod.

As Kiragi and Selkie dig into their meal with voracious gusto, Velouria pauses and takes her eyes off her own, her brow creasing. Staring at the two inquisitively, she leans forward and sniffs the air before raising a curious eyebrow as she sits back and sips her drink.

“So... you and him, huh?”

The pair simultaneously turns a deep red and blanches in horror. Some of Kiragi’s drink sputters from his mouth while Selkie nearly chokes on her mouthful of food.

Recovering from the shock, the archer manages to swallow and looks on sheepishly. “Is... is it that obvious?” he whispers.

“For a beastfolk like me? Yes, very much so, but maybe not as much for humans,” Velouria answers. “For one, scent; you two rubbed off on the other, your scents have become more or less uniform, a telltale sign for anybody with a nose as good as mine.” She motions to Selkie. “That, and the previous sharp scent of her heat has softened to a point where I can barely smell it.”

Selkie blushes and focuses on her food, Kiragi does the same. 

“Second, that mark.” She taps her neck and motions to Kiragi’s faint bite mark, who turns dreadfully pale in shock. “It’s subtle and barely noticeable even up close, but it’s a dead giveaway.”

“Sorry..!” the kitsune musters an apology under her breath. 

Velouria merely shrugs. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed of— my mom displays hers with pride.”

“I think most people are too distracted by Camilla’s..._assets_ to notice it,” Kiragi retorts.

“You think?” The wolfskin asks, then she shakes her head. “No matter. And besides, you two clearly mean the world to each other, why not bite her in turn and mark her as your treasure?”

Again, Kiragi chokes and has a coughing fit while Selkie turns redder than her kimono at the suggestion. “We... humans don’t do that,” Kiragi mumbles once his throat is cleared, taking a mouthful of food in an attempt to take his mind off the topic.

“Mhmm,” the wolfskin hums, inspecting a bone that caught her eye. “And lastly, you two are quite frankly acting a little odd in comparison to the past days. A week ago, one avoided the other like the plague. Now, both sit side to side, mingling cheerfully. Doesn’t that seem a little odd to you two?”

Of course, their sudden change in demeanor towards the other is more than a little suspicious, and would clearly raise more than a few eyebrows on closer inspection.

“When you put it like that... yeah,” Selkie murmurs.

Seemingly satisfied with her newfound treasure, Velouria stores the bone in a pouch. “But to be frank, you two shouldn’t worry about it at all. I mean, do you really think you’re the only lovebirds going on around here? Take a look around.” The wolfskin motions to the rest of the mess hall.

The pair follow her hand and come upon several instances of intimacy in varying degrees of subtleness: At one table Kiragi can see Shiro laughing heartily as he gives Kana an amiable pat on the back, who‘s cheeks dust a faint pink. At another, Selkie notices Ophelia and Soleil pulling away from what was definitely a kiss, a content smile spread across their countenance. At another, Mitama keeps her hand in Hisame’s grasp as they speak of something neither the archer or kitsune can quite catch.

"See? Place is no stranger to love, nothing to be worried about," Velouria repeats herself. “Also.” She flicks her head to Selkie and motions to her neck. “Hickeys.”

Blushing once again, he mutters an apology of his own, to Velouria's confusion.

”Stop being so nervous, I‘ve seen way worse.”

”Like what?” he says.”

"Ever notice how whenever Shigure hangs out with Dwyer, he's usually walking funny the next time you see him?"

"...Oh."

"You asked for it."

Heeding Velouria's words (and wishing to relieve some awkwardness), Selkie scoots a little closer to Kiragi and nestle her hand beneath his.

At that, the wolfskin smiles. "It's not much, but it's a start." 

Having said all there was to be said, the trio spend the remainder of their meal in uneventful silence. Soon, everyone is vacating the mess hall, the archer and kitsune being the last to leave.

“Man, that food was amazing, right, Selkie?”

“Yeah,” Selkie says, her voice sounding somewhat stilted, “If I wasn’t full, I’d have went for seconds.” 

Before Kiragi can brood much over her tone, he feels a slight tug at his waist, turns around to see her fidgeting, discomfort in her eyes. She gives him that same look from last night, and he purses his lips. “It’s acting up again, isn’t it?”

Selkie nods meekly as her breathing turns heavy and needy, self-control beginning to crumble. “I’m sorry.” Her ears flatten as she looks downward.

He shakes his head. “Don’t be.”

Taking her hand in his, they rush down the hallways in search of some privacy. The first thing he finds is a closet, and it’s good enough for them both— with her in desperate need of some affection (of which he is all too happy to give), neither can afford to be picky with what they have.

Not one moment after he shuts the door - keeping them hidden from any would be observers - does Selkie start to loosen her outfit, giving him easier access. 

Kiragi spares a few glances around even in their privacy as holds her against the wall. “We need to be quiet,” he mutters, trailing a hand down to push her panties asides, finding them ruined by her arousal. “Try not to make any noises, OK?”

Selkie nods and raises a hand to her chest, ready to cover her mouth at the moment needed.

Not wasting another second, he begins to work on her with delicate and tentative pushes and prods. Better to take things slow and break her in rather than jump straight to the point. He eases a finger in, then a second.

Her eyes flutter shut as she swallows and lets out a sigh of approval, breath coming out in shakes. Her heat is something she can’t control, but the way he works his fingers douses the flames inside her, brings her relief.

Kiragi maintains a quiet rhythm, still verging on the side of caution as his fingers work their magic on her, pushing and pulling her dripping walls as she fidgets and lets out the most adorable whimpers he’s ever heard. He doesn’t really know if what he’s doing is the most efficient way, but judging from her noises, it sure as hell is working.

In the midst of it all, his mind thinks back of how she was acting when they had left the mess hall, and a question forms in his mind.

“How long?” he asks.

An eye cracks open just barely. “Hah?”

“How long has it been since it’s acted up?”

“At... at least a few minutes,” she breathes. Her mouth forms an ‘o’ and her voices catches in her throat as he rubs a thumb over her clit.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We were eating...” She winces sadly. “I’m sorry.”

She’s getting more agitated, losing self control by the second, so he leans in and kisses her out of reassurance, quells her frustration.

“Don’t be. It doesn't bother me one bit,” he says, “I promised that, as your mate, I’d always be there for you, no matter what.”

Selkie smiles the most adorable smile, halted by a moan as he finds the mark inside her, and motions him to come closer, closing her eyes.

Quiet, wet sounds permeate the room, sometimes separated by a single whimper or an ‘I love you’. 

Now that he’s found the spot, he’s more adventurous with his fingers, he spreads them apart, goes faster as their kissing turn sloppy and deep. The pressure builds up, both giving into the thrills and heat of the moment, forgetting anything else other than what’s happening now.

She’s getting close, he can see it in her face beaded with sweat, hear it in her voice and feel it in how she’s soaking his fingers, pushing into him and getting him deeper. 

“Ki, Kiragi,” she bites down on a swear, so tantalizingly close to finally breaking down and surrendering to that molten heat. “I’m going to...”

He leans in to whisper in her ear. “Do it. Let yourself go. Cu-“

There is a sound by the outside, and both stop dead in their tracks, yanked out from the moment by a surge of shock and fear. They stamp a hand over their mouth and stare at the door with bated breath, pupils like pinpricks.

Footsteps close in, and the two feel their heart rate spike, beating like a mad drum in their chest.

A voice speaks up, and Selkie turns as still and as pale a statue.

“Ah, greetings, Oboro.”

_”Wait, Oboro?!”_

“Do you need anything, Kagero?”

Oh hell to the fuck no. In all the possible people to interrupt them, why did it have to be their _mothers_?!

Neither can truly focus on what they speak of, sounds coming out as a incomprehensible jumble to their fear-drowned minds, every second dragging on to what feels like an eternity. 

Yet the longer they stay still in dreadful anticipation, another unease starts to gnaw at Kiragi, that he’s missing some critical detail, and turns to Selkie for answers.

The girl fidgets and squirms in discomfort. Her eyes flicker down to his hand, and the archer pales in realization; he’s still all the way inside her. In a moment’s panic, he makes to withdraws but stops after the slightest budge gouges a moan from her.  
The conversation next to them stops dead in its tracks. “Did you hear something?” Kagero asks, her voice low.

“Hear what?”

The two somehow pale even further, feeling as if they’re going to die of embarrassment, only to breathe a (silent) sigh of relief at her following words. “Never mind, I thought I’d heard something.” 

Only a few moments passes before the talking dies down as the two women bid their goodbyes and go on their separate ways.

The footsteps fading into the distance, the coast seems clear, and both Kiragi and Selkie breathe a huge sigh of relief, color returning to them. Had they been caught, Kiragi isn’t sure if he could have looked looked his mother in the eyes ever again, the same for Selkie and Kagero.

“I think we’re good,” he says, turning to her face her again.

“That was too close,” Selkie says, nudging her hips.

Kiragi resumes his fingering, and in no time his fingers has Selkie veering on the edge just like before, panting and sweating, about to crash from the pressure building up.

“Fuck,” she groans and leans forward, Kiragi seizing on her intentions and cradling her head as they lock lips, fingers jutting deep and spreading apart.

Back arching, palms splayed against the wall, Selkie comes with a muffled moan, a hot wave of ecstasy surging forth that has her lose control and give in, knees buckling. Her release is so strong it leaves her panting and slack, practically kept standing if only by Kiragi.

The oppressive weight off her shoulders, clarity nestles into her mind, she opens her eyes to see her lover staring.

“Better?” he asks.

Selkie nods, a smile forming on her lips. “Yeah, better.”

He pulls out, huffing at her adorable squeak. Kiragi looks down to find his hand drenched in slick, sticking to his fingers like wet webbing.

“Wow,” he says, “Now that’s a mess.” 

Selkie blushes at his words, still not fully used to him taking care of her needs.

He spares the room a few glances. His brief search for some tissue yields no results, and he shrugs. “Welp, guess there’s only one way to clean up.”

“Wait, there’s some-“ Selkie pauses as Kiragi brings his drenched hand up, and she flushes the deepest red as he sucks and licks it clean of her release. 

“It’s... not so bad,” he says, bringing it down for seconds. “Not bad at all.”

Selkie merely hides her her mouth behind her hands as she flushes even more. Kiragi’s smirk fails him, and he looks away with a nervous laugh, beet red as well.

“Sorry, I was just curious,” Kiragi mumbles, hand going slack.

Selkie’s eyes trail downward, remaining fixed on his crotch before she looks back at him. 

Kiragi looks down and sighs. Of course he’s hard, how couldn’t he? With how beautiful she is, plus the noises she made as he helped her, it was impossible for him not to pop a boner.

He pulls away, bringing a hand to his groin. “I’ll uh, take care of this real quick.”

But before he can do that, Selkie has both hands on his shoulders, and he finds himself with his back against the wall.

“Wait.” The archer seizes her wrist. “You don’t have to do this.”

She smiles. “But I want to.” She sinks to her knees, starting to undo the the fur at his waist.

“But-“ 

“Kiragi.” She stares firmly into his eyes. “I _want_ this. Just, let me pay you back for all this trouble.”

“I...” he pauses, his head running with conflicting thoughts. Part of him thinks he doesn’t merit it since he was just helping her with a problem, even if said help consisted of making her cum. Another part - mostly his dick - wants it. Just indulge and let her take care of him for once.

Deep down however, Kiragi knows that in the end, her mind is already settled, and there’s nothing he can do to change her mind.

Taking a deep breath, he nods in acquiescence. “Alright, you can... do your thing.”

Her eyes light up in genuine glee, not unlike when he would ask if they could play together.

She voices her thanks before scrambling to free his dick, undoing the fur at his waist and snaking her silky hands around his pants.

Pulling his breeches down along with his pants, his cocks springs into view, and she stares at it in a mix of mild awe and worship, lips parted as her eyes glimmer. 

“Woah...” she utters, her voice low.

He blushes at the sight, she wasn’t like that last night, so why is she now?

Selkie cradles his length his both hands - her slightest touch sending jolts down his spine - and breathes in his scent, her sigh thick with a heady moan, resting it against her face.

“It’s so big...” she marvels quietly, feeling his warmth throb in her hands and against her. The girl spends more than a few moments simply worshiping it, getting a feel for it now that it’s right up in her face.

Both are entranced with the other for entirely different reasons, Selkie’s heat has Kiragi’s cock looking like the most wonderful thing in the world, while the sight of her entranced with his dick has Kiragi unable to think about anything else but her.

In her trance, she nuzzles it, only for a groan to snap her out of it. Clear thoughts settle back in, and for a moment her previous assertiveness is replaced by a shy and tender meekness as she backs away red in the face.

A hand brushing her hair, Selkie looks up, seeing Kiragi giving her a patient and encouraging smile, such that it’s enough to embolden her to begin pumping slowly.

Her hands move up and down his length, starting from the base and going all the way up to his glans. She’s cautious but curious, shifting her grip one way or the other, alternating between gripping tighter with one hand and lighter with the other, using the tune of his voice and the brushing of her hair as guides.

Without saying a word, Kiragi takes ahold of her wrist and leads a hand away from his cock only to link it with his. Still silent, their gazes meet and both blush with a smile, then she’s back to serving him with one hand, hearts beating faster.

Kiragi doesn’t say a word, the only sounds coming from him being quaking intakes of breath and minutes whimpers. Sometimes he bites his lip and closes his eyes, fighting the urge to make more noises.

Reaching lower, Selkie takes ahold of his sac, curiously tracing her thumb over an orb. “Is this good?” she asks.

“Yeah, just... don’t squeeze them.”

Selkie doesn’t spend much time playing with his balls before she’s back to pumping him, sometimes trailing back to fondle him some more. But with every passing moments, she grows more curious, more bolder.

She halts in her strokes and leans closer. Then, after a moment’s pause, she opens her mouth and Kiragi’s voice catches in his throat as something wet and warm trails up his length— he looks down to find Selkie tasting him.

His back presses just a little harder against the wall, Kiragi closing his eyes and whispering a breathy, “Fuck.” Her tongue proves to be a whole new tide of sensations, something completely different from her fingers, something he wants more of.

She’s a tad faster now, pumping the base while she licks close to the tip, building more and more confidence as she goes.

Pulling away, the kitsune first looks at the cock before her with lust and hunger, then to Kiragi. His face is flushed, breath heavy. Excitement and anticipation runs rampant in his eyes, and he nods.

“Please,” he whispers.

Selkie looks back to his length, and, after a long stare, she parts her lips and takes in the tip, closing her eyes. She sucks but doesn’t move yet, gouges a feels on how he tastes and how to proceed. If anything, the way he’s gripping her hand tighter and brushing the side of her hair shows he’s enjoying it.

The concept of a blowjob isn’t new to her, she’s heard about it, read about it, but this is her first time giving one, and she doesn’t want to make any big mistakes, so she takes it slow, lets her courage build up until she’s comfortable going further.

Looking up and seeing Kiragi trying to stifle his voice, adoration in his eyes, the sight gives her the confidence needed to proceed.

Selkie starts bobbing her head up and down slowly, her tongue pressing against him— to his immediate approval. She has to admit, she doesn’t mind the taste at all. In fact she _loves_ it, wants more of him. Then again, that might just be her heat talking.

She’s not taking him very far at first, just a tiny bit more than the head. But with every bob, she goes a little further, tastes more of him, moaning for her own enjoyment and-

Eyes jutting open, Selkie yanks her head back and lets out a wet hack. Damn it, she had gagged. 

“Are you OK?” Kiragi instantly says, lust gone.

“Fine, just went too far.” She waves him off, getting him back to relax before resuming. 

Now aware of her limits, she’s more careful, but not any-the-less devoted. Since deepthroating is out of the question, she focuses on other ways to get him off. She sucks harder and hollows her cheeks. Lets out quiet, obscene moans around him. Cradles his balls as she goes back to kissing his tip, in no time his self control is breaking down. She wants to make him cum, pay him back for all he’s done to her, it’s the least she can do.

“S-Selkie!” he grunts in the middle of her testing her gag reflex, his grip turning to iron.

A strangled moan is the only warning he can muster before he cums down her throat, knees buckling. Selkie chokes and splutters at the sudden gush but doesn’t break away, sucking gently until it ends— Kiragi’s grasp turning slack as he leans against the wall.

She looks up, staring expectantly at him.

“S-sorry,” he breathes, coming down the high, “That was just... Gods, you’re so good at it.”

Pulling away, she looks at him for a beat, then swallows. A stupefied Kiragi stares in muted shock as she opens wide, not a single droplet to be seen.

“Taste’s not so bad,” she says with a smug smirk. “Not bad at all.”

He flushes a deep crimson. Her smirk fades, and she crumbles into a quiet giggling fit.

“I’m sorry! I just couldn’t resist.” she hides her mouth behind her hand and stifles another laugh.

Having finished their business, Kiragi pulls up his pants as Selkie stands up. Squinting the door open, the boy takes a quick peek before he and Selkie leave in a hurry.

“Well, that was... thrilling,” he says.

She huffs in assent. “Yeah!”

“So... how long are you good for?”

“More than enough,” Selkie answers. “I might be able to tough out the entire day.”

“How long does it usually last? Your heat cycle, I mean.”

“Dad said it’d be something around two weeks, so a few more days of this.” She grabs her arm. “It gets really bad near the end, so, uh...” She turns red.

“Oh.”

“Yeah...”

“Well, if today gets too much...” He grins. “You know where to find me— the archery range.

“I‘ll keep that in mind.” She smiles coyly.

Chuckling, they share an embrace. Holding her close and breathing in her scent, Kiragi finds it intoxicating. His heart soaring. He doesn’t want to let go, just hold her forever and ever and so on. But a few nibbles from Selkie brings him back to the world of the living, and he lets her go.

They split off in their own directions, and already he’s missing her touch. One night and a few hours was all it had taken for them to become inseparable.

Kiragi rounds a corner and stops dead in his tracks. Standing before him is Kagero. He swallows.

“Ah, Kiragi,” she says, her voice betraying no malice. “Did you happen to see Selkie anytime now?”

His heart pounds like a jackhammer while his head drowns in panic. “...Yes,” he answers, forcing himself to sound and look calm through his cold sweat. “We just crossed paths a few moments ago, she was going that way.”

She nods, uttering her thanks, and Kiragi visibly relaxes, letting out a silent but heavy sigh of relief.

Crisis averted, the two head in their respective way-

“Wait.”

A hand is on his shoulder, and he freezes in place. He turns a ghostly pale, his blood going subzero.

With a quavering intake of breath, the archer turns to face the ninja, who’s scrutinizing stares dissects him pieces by piece. 

Her brow furrows when her eyes settle at his neck, and her mouth opens just a little bit when she notices a few faint blemishes. “Are those hickeys?”

Oh.

Oh no.

“Uhhh...” he drones, sweating profusely. His own eyes trail to her nape, and his breathing catches as he sees a faint but unmistakable scar standing apart from the skin, a mark.

Ignoring him, her eyes trail lower and Kiragi feels as if he’s going to die of embarrassment there and then, blushing like mad. Kagero reaches his nape and freezes, eyes widening by the barest of inches as she lets out a faint gasp.

Taking a deep breath, she meets his terrified gaze. “You, with _my_ daughter?”

Oh he’s in for it now.

Kiragi offers her a terrified smile, raising his hands before him. 

“She… we…” Kiragi struggles for an answer, something that won’t result in him regretting his existence. “It was consen-“

She raises a hand, silencing him. “No, of course it was. Otherwise you wouldn’t have it.”

“Then... we’re good?”

Kagero nods, and a wave of relief crashes over him.

She goes to leave, but he raises a hand. “Hey...” he says quietly, and she looks back. “What is it?” she asks.

“When you and Kaden...” He pauses, making vague gestures that has her raise an eyebrow. “Did you...?” He points to the mark at his neck, unable to say it.

She doesn’t offer a verbal answer. Instead, she purses her lips, avoids his gaze, and her face grows a little red. 

It’s all the answer he needs.

“This conversation never happened,” they say as one. And the two are in their separate ways, blushing.

At least, now he knows that if he marks her... Nope, too embarrassing to think about it.

* * *

Outside the castle’s lavished interior, Kiragi hones his already sharp skill with the bow. Taking aim, he nocks an arrow, draws the string, then lets go. 

The arrow flies forth and strikes true, embedding itself deep into the target.

Bullseye.

Pumping a fist to himself, the archer takes a few steps back and repeats the process. 

Nock the arrow, draw the string, take aim, deep breath...

“...Hey.”

“GYA!”

Startled, he lets go. The arrow completely misses its target, bouncing off the left wall and clattering onto the ground.

Kiragi twists his head to see Selkie at his side, her lips pursed and looking both a bit guilty and amused.

“...I scared you, didn’t I?” she asks.

”No, I...” Kiragi sighs, placing a hand to his heart. “I just didn’t know you were there.”

The girl lets out a chuckle and raises the bow in her hand. “Mind if I join in?”

He grins ear to ear. “Feel free to!”

As she takes her place at his side, a voice in the back of his head tells him something’s wrong, and he keeps a close eye on her as she pulls back the string. He did tell her to see him if she needed any help, but she might actually be fine, and just wanting to play together.

Her first shot is excellent, missing the center by an inch to the left. The second is sloppy, the arrow just barely even hitting the target, and the third, is just sad.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” he asks, and the quaking in her legs is itself an answer. 

Bow and arrows clattering onto the floor, Selkie makes her way to him, her face flushed red. “Please,” she whimpers.

He closes the distance, but stops just as he’s about to touch her, realizing something.

“Not here.” He shakes his head. “It’s visited too much for us not to be caught.” But before she can protest, he grabs her hand.

“Follow me.”

They leave the range in a hurry and make their way deep into the woods far from any prying eyes, until he has her backed up against a tree, absolutely certain it’s just the two of them.

The first act is not by him, but her. She grabs his collar and pulls him in a deep and needy kiss. Her heat is at it’s absolute worst, and she can’t control herself anymore, self control crushed by this pressure has her giving in to primal instincts.

Pulling away, Selkie loses the waistband and undoes the obi at her waist before opening up her kimono, body on display.

The archer pulls down her panties - completely and utterly soaked - and inserts two fingers, already pumping away.

“N-no, not your fingers.” A trembling hand grabs his wrist. “Your cock, I need it so badly, I need you to take care of my needs!”

The way Selkie stares in his eyes has him realize that they indeed just won’t do, that he’s better off fucking her here and then. She’s so deep in the pit of need, his cock is the only way out for the both of them.

“Right, just, try not to be too loud,” Kiragi says and frees his aching cock from his pants, already semi hard.

He can’t lie, he _wants_ to do her, shove her against the tree and fuck her needy twat until she’s crying out his name in throes of ecstasy, and that’s exactly what he’s about to do.

Turning around, Selkie sticks her ass out, arousal running freely down her thighs as she turns her head back. “I can’t wait anymore. Please, inside.”

Kiragi seizes hold of her hips, and a shared groan leaves them as he pushes into her needy twat, growing hard in a second. The first thing that comes to him is just how _hot_ her pussy is. The second is how she’s so wet he doesn’t need to take it slow, just start fucking without abandon from the get go.

Selkie soon finds herself biting down on every grunt and moan as his hips strike against her ass every blissful thrusts. “Yes. Yesss!” she hisses, her mouth starting to droop.

Kiragi can’t be calm, not with how he’s fucking her, the situation being too hectic for him to think straight. Yes, he’s helping her, but there’s more than just a small part of him that wants nothing but to fuck her silly, until she can’t even form words.

Being deep in the woods proves to be a huge source of excitement for them both, the reckless thrills at the chance of being caught hanging in the back of their minds, the two aware of it, but not caring for it one bit. Just focused on this hard and fast fuck.

It all starts to bear down on their composure, the growing pressure breaking it down piecemeal. Kiragi digs his fingers into her waist, pushes her against him, starts being a little more vocal, breathing out swears amidst his grunts.

Selkie barely holds on to whatever shreds she has left, her head tossed back as every thrusts juts her forward with a mewl, has her head spin and her legs quake, leaves her in such a dizzy mess she can only pant out pleas for more. “Fuck. Yes. More! I love it.”

He hasn’t slowed down since the start. He should be getting tired, but he isn’t, fueled by his lust and want, feeling the peak growing nearer only has him grow more hectic.

Selkie lets out a confused noise, soon replaced by a yelp when Kiragi stops and pulls out. Hands shifting from her hips to her chest, he pulls her up and turns her around, pushing her against the tree. Now looking her in the eyes, he hoist a leg up and resumes fucking her, forehead leaning against hers.

One arm wraps around his middle, the other at the back of his head and nestling into blue hair. “Kiragi, kiss, kiss-“ They lock lips before she’s even done speaking, Selkie pressing him further into it, her moans muffled.

Selkie breaks down first, an adorable sound leaving her as she loses control in her legs, held up only by him, and he fills her up with his release not a second later, giving out scant thrusts.

Molten thrills sizzling into warmth, he turns around, back against the tree and Selkie leaning into him. He holds her tight as they pant for breath, not saying a word.

Brushing some hair away, Kiragi leans down, and Selkie lets out a mewl as he nips the side of her neck. When he pulls back, a barely visible bite mark is there.

"There," he says with a coy smile. "Now we're even."

Selkie looks at him with a wide open smile, eyes screaming adoration. She giggles under her breath before nuzzling into his neck. ”Aw, you’re the best!"

A brisk gust of wind cuts their cuddling short, and Selkie shudders as Kiragi helps her fix her outfit.

The two make their way back to the castle grounds. Just before they split off, Kiragi taps her shoulder.

“One last thing, Selkie,” he says.

“What is it?”

“You, me, my room, tonight.” He winks. Selkie grows red in the face, but a smile crosses her face, and she winks back.

“See you there!”

The rest of the day proves to be uneventful, but he doesn’t mind. 

After all, tonight will more than make up for it.

* * *

Night has fallen, Kiragi lays in his bed wide awake, fingers idly tapping the back of his head. It’s not that he can’t fall asleep, he could do that right here and now if he wishes. It just so happens that he’s waiting for a special someone to visit him.

His patience is soon rewarded as three knocks break the night’s silence, and his heart grows as he gets up and walks to it, already blushing.

Sliding it open, the boy offers the girl before him warm smile, who smiles in return, blushing as well.

“Hey, Selkie.”

“Hey, Kiragi.”

They don’t bother with more idle chat, both know exactly why she’s here. They undress, and he sets her onto the bed then lies over her, the both of them still smiling as they stare each other down. “Do you need my help?” Kiragi still bothers to asks, and Selkie nods. “Yes, please.”

He laces his hands with hers and bends down to claim her lips with his. The first of many things tonight has to offer. 

...

Tonight’s tryst proves to be so much more than what the day could have ever hoped to be, a closeness that couldn’t be matched.

With the two of them having exhausted their last dregs of stamina, there’s nothing more inviting than snuggling into the other’s arms. 

He guides her closer and locks both arms around her, Selkie snuggling into his chest.

“Same thing tomorrow?” she coos, looking up to him.

Kiragi nods. “Same thing tomorrow,” he says. “And even when your heat’s over, you’re always welcome in my room.”

Humming contently, Selkie settles into the crook of his neck, slumber soon whisking them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave kudos if you enjoyed and tell me what you think of it in the comments below!


End file.
